


【拉二咕哒】养育之恩

by chaziz



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaziz/pseuds/chaziz
Summary: 鬼父文学
Kudos: 12





	【拉二咕哒】养育之恩

“好、好的，父亲，我会准时去接您的……嗯，您也是，保重身体……再见。”  
立香放下电话，低头整了整校服的裙摆，距离见到这位多年未见的养父还有一周，知道消息的这一刻却已经开始不安了。  
父亲会认同我作为拉美西斯家族女儿的资格吗？我的成长符合他的期望了吗？这么多年托他照顾，虽然对于拉美西斯来说只是微不足道的一笔钱，但是也很于心不安啊……  
十年前，八岁的立香被奥兹曼迪亚斯从孤儿院接出来，作为自己与身体不好的妻子的女儿。立香第一次有了家人，那段日子她很珍惜——可是好景不长，不到一年养母就病情加重去世了。那之后奥兹曼迪亚斯把工作全部安排到海外，没有忘了照顾养女，给了立香富足的生活和最好的教育资源。  
对在孤儿院生活八年、隐约懂些人情世故的立香来说，现在的生活不能看做理所应得，她很感激收养自己的奥兹曼迪亚斯，把他当做恩人和敬重的父亲，礼貌的保持着距离，如果未来对方有需要她帮忙的地方，譬如和别的家族联姻，她会听从任何安排。  
养父母巨大的画像挂在大厅，据佣人们说，两人青梅竹马门当户对，从来都是上流社会里耀眼的一对。  
真好啊。立香每每经过那副画像，都会感叹和惋惜养父母的爱情，也悄悄向已故的养母许愿自己能有一个从学生时代携手走到婚姻的男友。  
立香在知名的贵族学校读书，在这所学校最讲究的是出身。立香来自拉美西斯家族，可说到底只是个养女，现任家主还年轻着，谁知道以后会不会和哪家小姐成婚呢？到时候养女估计都要搬出本家宅子了。  
因为种种原因，立香的好朋友很少，和潘德拉贡的姐弟走得很近，特别是亚瑟学长，对她很是照顾，会鼓励她多展示自己，不要因为是养女而觉得自己比大家差。  
立香有偷偷幻想过，如果和亚瑟学长在一起，对家族来说也是好事，父亲应该会答应的。

多年没有见到养女，虽说一开始不是很在意立香，但独自一人在海外生活，每天看着下人们汇报给自己的关于立香的音容，奥兹曼迪亚斯潜移默化的，对立香有一种独占欲。听到立香好像有了喜欢的人，即使是有些自负的他都感到不安，当即下令回国。

一周后的航站楼。

奥兹曼迪亚斯走到立香面前，低下头看着养女。她没有与自己对视，只能看到她可爱的发旋和因为紧张不安之类的情绪轻微抖动的呆毛。  
“父、父亲…大人……？”立香思考怎么表达才显得礼貌和尊敬。  
宽大温暖的手掌落在立香头顶拍了拍，奥兹曼迪亚斯嗯了一声，示意立香上车。  
每天被接送上学，立香本觉得这辆车内部很是宽敞，然而今天父亲和自己一起坐在后排，被他有形的气场一包围，却显得束手束脚。  
总觉得父亲的注意力集中在自己身上，是做错什么事情了吗？

“车里的香氛换了？”奥兹曼迪亚斯嗅了口若有若无的香气，甜腻的橙子味。  
“没有，老爷，车里没有用过香氛。”  
“喔？那就是立香身上的味道了。”  
立香突然被提及，想闻闻父亲所说的香味，刚一抬手就被奥兹曼迪亚斯握住。  
“父亲……？”  
“坐到余的身边。”没有给立香拒绝的机会，奥兹曼迪亚斯稍稍用力，立香的身体近乎倒在他身上。  
第一次和异性的身体近距离接触——虽然和学长们经常开玩笑啦，但从来没有一位学长会拉着自己靠在他身上。立香想要坐正身子，肩膀被按得死死的，只好僵硬地倚在男人随着呼吸起伏的胸肌上。  
“立香在想什么，第一次和男人贴得这么近？”奥兹曼迪亚斯捻起立香的一束头发放在鼻间轻嗅，“在学校里不是和潘德拉贡的小子走得很近吗？”  
“哎？！父亲怎么会知道……！不，亚瑟学长只是学生会的前辈，不过应该也算是朋友吧……”  
立香不知道的是，拉美西斯作为学校最大的股东，她在校内的一举一动、和任何一个同学说过的任何一句话，都会被事无巨细的报告给奥兹曼迪亚斯。  
关于养女对学长产生好感这件事，奥兹曼迪亚斯还抱有一丝侥幸，或许是下人们过于夸张。此刻看着立香不知想到什么事情泛红的脸颊，他的心沉了下去。  
原本确实打算等立香长大成人，安排一门利于家族的婚事，算是让她报答养育之恩，但是现在……  
立香，是余的所有物。  
“躺到余的腿上来。”  
不妙的心情，奥兹曼迪亚斯低缓的语气不怒自威。立香噤了声，不知道自己哪里惹父亲不高兴了，顺从地躺下。  
这个角度正好能看到司机驾驶，即使司机没有看后视镜，立香也觉得很羞耻，十八岁的高中女生枕着父亲大腿怎么想都很奇怪吧。  
还没来得及平静几秒，立香又在惊呼中被翻了个个儿面朝着奥兹曼迪亚斯。对方暗金色的瞳孔居高临下透着冷光，立香浑身鸡皮疙瘩，一种被食肉动物盯上了的感觉。  
“方向错了。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯自顾自解开西裤拉链。  
“立香说了很多让余不开心的话，怎么办？暂时不想让立香说话了啊。”  
被压在男人黑色的内裤上，周围充斥着男性荷尔蒙气息，像是……被太阳包裹着，隔着内裤，短硬的毛发瘙的立香鼻尖发痒。  
如此怪异的发展，立香不敢违抗奥兹曼迪亚斯不让她讲话的命令，只得眼观鼻口关心，试图忽略面前的器官。  
然而奥兹曼迪亚斯并不打算就此放过立香，他将还未勃起的性器展露出来，搭在立香的嘴唇上，示意立香含进去。  
父、父亲怎么会这样！这是男性的排泄器官吧？父亲究竟要惩罚我什么……  
颤抖地含下未勃起就让人有些吃力的肉棒，不久感到口水在口腔一侧堆积，害怕流到父亲的西裤上惹他不悦，立香含着肉棒咽了口口水，随着吞咽的动作，娇嫩的舌头在肉棒上不自主地舔了一下，嘴里的软肉像是吮了一口龟头。  
“唔！”  
瞬间变得更粗大的肉棒把立香的嘴撑的更圆了，龟头顶着软腭，似乎渗出了一些微咸的液体，立香被迫吞下。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯也不指示，就着肉棒放在养女嘴里的姿势，拿出笔记本处理公务。  
车窗玻璃深色的投影笼罩着立香，一片沉默之间立香不敢有多余的动作，只能祈祷司机千万不要注意到后座的情况，一边忍受着每次吞口水都会在嘴里跳动的肉棒。  
机场回宅邸的路途很长。肉棒在口中放久了，立香的口水越吞越止不住，不断刺激着肉棒主人的神经。最后发展成奥兹曼迪亚斯扶着立香的头在肉棒上套弄，滚烫的茎体深入口腔，划过嘴唇，终于抵在深处射了出来。  
精液直接射入喉部大半，立香呛的下意识挣扎起来，剩余的部分滴落在她的制服上。  
“老爷，到了。”  
目光从养女未干的眼泪移到红肿的唇，再到前胸斑驳的精液上，奥兹曼迪亚斯脱下外套裹住立香，在下人们恭敬的问候中，抱着她下车。

拉美西斯的宅邸坐落在一片修剪完美的花园间，近百亩领地不会有外人叨扰，但被照顾自己多年的佣人们看着也很不好意思，立香轻轻拽了拽奥兹曼迪亚斯的衬衫，想要从他怀里下来。  
不料被抱的更紧，环绕在后背和大腿的有力双臂传来男人的体温。  
“不需要为得到了余的宠爱而羞愧，抬起头，立香，让余看看。”  
沉稳雅致的咖啡色大厅，顶灯散发着柔和的光，就和奥兹曼迪亚斯此刻的眼神一样。  
立香依言朝养父看去，对方的唇立刻覆了下来。意识到这是在养父母恩爱的画像前，立香在双唇接触的那一刻偏过头闪躲，牙齿磕破了奥兹曼迪亚斯的嘴唇。  
“哈哈，很有胆量啊，立香。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯不怒反笑，震动的胸膛传递给立香的却是不妙的气息。  
“顾忌妮菲塔利的画像而不敢承受吗。余来照顾你，妮菲塔丽也会放心吧。”  
他舔掉嘴唇的血液，抱着立香上楼。  
经过画像的时候，立香看着养母温柔的笑容心里五味杂陈，强烈的背德感向她袭来。  
请您救救我，母亲。

浴缸的龙头扭到最大，哗哗的水很快注满，立香被扔到浴缸里，一下子浸湿了校服，半透明的衣裙贴在身上，显出少女发育良好的身材。  
立香被冷水激得抱紧手臂，挡住了被解掉胸罩的胸部，也不敢擅自从浴缸里跑出来，坐在里面瑟瑟发抖。  
“把身上的精液味洗干净。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯拣了一个红苹果与牡丹香味结合的浴球，又递给立香斯芬克斯兽样式的泡澡玩具，看着养女傻呆呆的样子，挑眉解开她的扣子。  
“不、不用了，父亲，让我自己洗吧…！”立香抓住奥兹曼迪亚斯解到胸前扣子的手。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯不置可否，走到浴缸对面的丝绒靠椅上坐下，倒了杯红酒，目光流转在挂杯的无色酒柱上，一副要在此观赏立香洗澡的样子。看立香久久不愿动作，他说：“立香的身体余已经看了很多年了，第一次离这么近……嗯，在余的吩咐下果然养得很不错。”  
“完全不需要在余面前遮遮掩掩，你的每一处肌肤和曲线，都在余的掌控之中。”  
虽然隐约知道养父一定会关注自己的成长，但没想到……！  
立香低下头，拢过水面的泡沫，星空纹样的小斯芬克斯漂到她跟前，安抚了一些低落的情绪。

欣赏够了养女包围在泡泡中的白皙皮肤，奥兹曼迪亚斯上前抱出立香，放在盥洗台上。冰凉的大理石台面让立香瑟缩了一下，想蜷着身子取暖，却被奥兹曼迪亚斯分开了双腿。  
“每年女仆们趁立香睡着拍给余立香的蚌肉，也成长的相当好。”  
“父亲……一直在这样监视着我吗……”立香发觉自己十年来毫无隐私眼角泛酸，甚至连生理课老师教育的‘只能给未来的丈夫看’的下体，原来都早早的被养父看光了。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯垂眸，一手牢牢按住她的胯部，一手大拇指摩挲着光滑的外阴，中指不经意地从阴唇中央划过，好像在下一秒就要探入。  
“说起来这里面，余还从未见过啊。”  
在冷水中泡澡，立香从头发到脚趾都是凉的，只有被奥兹曼迪亚斯触碰的下体，手指所到之处变得滚烫，奇异的身体反应让她惊恐地往后缩，但没法脱离奥兹曼迪亚斯的禁锢。  
“太久没有回来，立香对余很抵触么？那第一次就不用手指吧，应该给予余宠爱的女儿特权。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯擦掉立香脸颊的泪珠，蹲下身，凑近散发着香味的阴唇。在上面落下一个吻之后，舌头从阴唇下端舔入，一路拓开，重重地在阴蒂头上吸了一下。  
蜜色的俊美脸庞埋首在立香双腿之间，深棕色的碎发蹭在立香大腿内侧敏感的皮肤上，奥兹曼迪亚斯的舌头灵活的在立香的阴唇和阴蒂上游走，状似为立香服务的姿态，抬眸观察立香神色的时候，眼神锐利的像旷野的猎鹰。  
明明知道舔弄自己穴口的是敬重的养父，他在对自己做着越轨的行为，立香却在奥兹曼迪亚斯不容拒绝的侍奉下，开始分泌出淫水。阴道口被舔舐的很湿，又和渗出的淫水混杂在一起，香甜的液体被带往阴蒂，同舌苔上细微的凸起带给立香极大的冲击。  
“父、父…哈…亲……！！”  
小穴要被吞噬一样，在养父口中的感觉——身体的一部分被外人掌控的恐惧，加上不断传来的快感。立香无法克制身体本能，被快感驱使着弓起腰，下半身动弹不得，头向后靠在镜子上抑制着喘息。  
“哈啊……父亲……求、求您、不要…啊呃……”  
“从现在起，叫余‘爸爸’，父亲总显得太过生疏，立香一定是因为这点才不亲近余吧？”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯把立香颤抖的腿搭在自己肩上，端起红酒杯饮了一口，杯中剩余的部分从立香的小腹倒下，深红色的醇香酒液顺着少女吹弹可破的肌肤，经过腰腹阴阜，流进小穴里。  
在立香以为获得自由的片刻，奥兹曼迪亚斯再次含住她的阴蒂，并将口中的红酒灌入立香的穴肉，和淫水一起品尝。  
立香充血肿大的阴蒂和穴内的液体被吸吮着，发出破碎的哭喊，小手推在奥兹曼迪亚斯前额的发上，把他的头发弄得凌乱。  
即将高潮的时候，情欲支配了立香，嘴里含含糊糊地叫着爸爸爸爸，抓着奥兹曼迪亚斯的头发将自己的小穴往他嘴里送，在唇舌的刺激下喷出透明的液体，全都被奥兹曼迪亚斯吞了下去。  
少女首次经历极致的潮喷，身子泛红瘫软在盥洗台上，红酒杯摆在一旁，像一道被享用的晚餐，而奥兹曼迪亚斯衣衫整齐。  
不管是淫水还是红酒都没有一滴浪费，若不凑近看到立香抽搐的小腹和阴唇，还以为是养女故意摆出下流的姿势勾引养父。

从情潮中冷静下来，立香怔怔地看着奥兹曼迪亚斯。  
他是自己尊敬的父亲，是提供给自己良好生活的人，更是自己童年憧憬的方向。可是再次见到他的第一天，一切幻想都碎裂了，刚才……的时候，他对自己身体清晰的欲求让自己感到了恐惧。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯捧起立香挂着泪痕的脸。  
“立香乖巧的样子，余还想看得更多。”

女仆们不知得到了什么讯号，进入浴室擦拭立香的身体，短短几小时得知自己从来生活在监视之中的立香，已经不想问了。  
以为一切亵玩都结束了的立香，却被女仆们告知养父不让自己穿内衣裤，吹干头发之后来到他的房间。

卧室套房仅开了卧房床边的两盏灯，立香站在漆黑一片的书房摸索着，双腿因为不久前的高潮还在控制不住的发颤。  
过道尽头走来熟悉的身影。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯换上黑金交织的浴袍，似乎是嫌立香自己走得太慢，一把抱起立香。  
“父、爸，爸爸……”在男人黑暗中格外危险的金色眸子的警告下，立香红着脸纠正称呼。

立香被放在柔软的床上，浴袍的结和她及肩的橙发一同散开，露出不着一物的身体。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯单腿顶开立香腿间，撑在她颈侧，完全是看自己的所有物一样打量着立香的脸，距离越来越近，气息吐在立香脸上。  
立香感受到不妙的气氛，双手推拒着男人，“爸爸……今天的事可以不要再做了吗……我、我有喜欢的人了，他的家族对于拉美西斯来说也是很大的助力……啊！！”  
旖旎之间提起不悦的事，奥兹曼迪亚斯只轻笑道，“放心吧，立香，余只是犒赏一下你刚才主动的表现。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯另一只手划到立香小穴，探入半指发现穴内已经漫着淫水。  
‘啪——’他一掌打在立香紧闭的小穴上，两指插入小穴直接开始抽插。  
“嘴上说着‘有喜欢的学长了’，不要余对你做过分的事，结果只是躺在余身下就已经准备好被操了？”  
被这样充满侵占欲的气息包围，又是刚刚高潮过的身体，根本控制不住的就湿了。立香想要开口辩驳，却被突然进入身体的手指抠挖到一句话全都变成呜呜声。  
“想着你的学长吧，如果你接下来能忍住不高潮，余就相信你对他的真心。”  
带有薄茧的手指操着穴肉，淫水淌到阴蒂上把充血的阴蒂变成晶晶亮亮的一颗，又被奥兹曼迪亚斯快速搓弄，立香很快就达到了高潮的临界点。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯却在临界点突兀的抽离，等立香缓上一缓再故技重施。来来回回几次，立香起先拼命忍着快感，后来被吊在高处一样无法得到满足的渴望刺激到理智含糊。  
“想高潮吗？立香，看着余。”  
“想…！…想，立香想要高潮，爸爸给立香吧……呜呜……”  
粗硕的肉棒将立香完全占有的时候，她发出短促的呻吟达到顶点，金灿灿的眸子带泪看着奥兹曼迪亚斯。处女膜被撑开的痛呼，被奥兹曼迪亚斯用吻堵在嘴里，带有十足色情气息的吻又重又深，有力的舌头缠着立香的，掠走她的呼吸。  
等立香的身体逐渐适应，穴肉开始蠕动着索求着更多，奥兹曼迪亚斯掐着她的腰大开大合地操弄，小穴和肉棒的结合不断发出咕啾咕啾的声音，深色肉棒打桩一样没入少女的身体顶入子宫，淫水满到沾湿了耻毛。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯用手指沾起立香被操弄不断分泌的淫水，涂在立香脸上，胸上，腰窝。  
“唔…哈…爸爸……”被涂抹的地方微微发凉发痒，立香想要制止奥兹曼迪亚斯，就主动抱着他的脖子贴着他。  
被养女的主动弄得心里很爽，奥兹曼迪亚斯紧搂着她更加用力地抽插。  
“再这样下去，立香的小穴，会被余操穿也说不定。”  
肉棒太长太粗，立香感觉整个身体都被顶了起来，被填满一样涨得不行，肉棒毫不留情地捅入子宫又快速抽出。  
“呜…啊啊啊…呜呜……爸爸……爸、爸爸，立香的子宫……！要掉出来了……哈啊……要掉出来了！”

奥兹曼迪亚斯第三次满满的射在立香肚子里的时候，立香已经哑到什么也叫不出来了，身上青紫一片。  
满意的看着自己的杰作，奥兹曼迪亚斯打开房间顶灯，明晃晃的白光之下，他两指分开立香红肿的阴唇，过多的白浊精液立刻淌了出来。  
“余帮立香的学长检查一下……喔，立香已经不是处女了啊，刚才还叫着要吃更多爸爸的精液，学长会嫌弃的吧？”  
回应他的只有立香无声的哭泣。

·拉二：报答养育之恩有很多种形式，留下来给余生孩子也可以。  
·从这之后每一天拉二都守着接送咕哒上下学，不给任何家族的小少爷留机会。  
·收到了拉美西斯家族全套情趣用品及SM调教用具的订单。


End file.
